The present invention relates to a built-up card holder, and more particularly to a card holder built up with parts that are included in a board before being used to assemble the card holder.
There are various kinds of built-up toys. The most common designs for built-up toys include model animals, such as model dinosaurs, model animal skeletons, and toy furniture. These toys are built up with a plurality of flat parts that, before being assembled, are formed on a board by stamping the board with dies. The stamped parts may be detached from the board at any time and assembled into an intended model or toy.
The conventional built-up toys are used only as ornaments without any other function. It is therefore desirable to develop functional built-up items, such as a built-up card holder for conveniently holding cards thereon.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a built-up card holder that includes two generally Y-shaped parts as supports for vertically inserting on a base of the card holder to hold a plurality of cards.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a built-up card holder that includes a built-up model toy vertically inserted on a base of the card holder to act as a decoration and a counterbalance to cards held in a pair of card supports on the card holder.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a built-up card holder that includes a built-up model or toy that can be removed from the card holder to serve as an independent ornament.